Hystérique et aphrodisiaque
by Okanesama
Summary: Grimmjow. Ulquiorra. Une pièce. Une folle prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Pauvre espadas...


**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi mais à Tite Kubo mise à part la tercera, qui n'est pas Hallibel mais... Moi-même.

**Résumé**: Grimmjow, Ulquiorra. Une pièce. Une folle prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Pauvre espadas...

**Note**: OS sans prétentions, écrite dans un moment de non-activité cérébrale. Je n'attends pas grand chose de cette OS, vu que je sais qu'elle n'est pas très... Ouais y'a pas grand chose pour la décrire en fin de compte ^^'. Mais c'est un premier pas pour une future OS avec lemon sur un de mes couples favoris: Grimm Ulqui ^^.

**Note 2**: Et désolé aussi si j'écris mal le nom de notre Grimmjow national! Mais j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher sur internet...

* * *

Grimmjow rageait. Comment cette petite peste avait-elle put OSER lui faire ça, à lui le GRAND Grimmjow, Sexta espada ?

« -… Je te préviens t'as TROIS SECONDES POUR OUVRIR CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !

-Et toi t'as trois secondes pour faire ce que je t'ai dis mon chaton, sinon…

-SINON QUOI ?

-T'as vraiment envie de savoir ce que je suis capable de faire quand quelqu'un m'a déçue ? »

… Réflexion faite, non il n'avait pas envie de savoir. C'est qu'elle était pire qu'Ichimaru quand elle s'y mettait… Par exemple, le premier jour de son entrée dans l'espada, Tousen lui avait mal indiqué la salle de bains et l'avait envoyé directement chez les hommes. Autant dire qu'elle ne fut pas très heureuse de se retrouver entre 9 hommes (enfin seulement 5, les autres n'en était pas réellement) nus. Et sa vengeance fut terrible… Le lendemain, Tousen débarqua à la réunion avec des cheveux _verts_, et ses vêtements étaient recouverts de graffitis tels que : "Je suis un pauvre con", "frappez moi j'aime ça", "je suis une couille molle" ou encore : "je baise Wonderwice tout les soirs".

Donc, pour en revenir à nos moutons, c'était hors de questions qu'ils subissent une honte pareille. Déjà qu'elle le faisait assez chié avec ses surnoms félins…

« -… C'est pas que j'ai envie de te décevoir, mais je ne PEUX PAS faire ce que tu m'as demandé ! PUTAIN ALLEZ OUVRES !

-Moi aussi je t'adore Grimmy-chou ! Allez, à demain !

-PUTAIN REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ESPECE DE SALE PETITE…

-Elle est partie, Jaggerjaque. Arrêtes de hurler ça ne sert à rien. »

Ah oui, il tenait à préciser une chose : s'il gueulait aussi fort, c'est parce que cette charmante demoiselle l'avait enfermé dans une chambre. Et que dans cette chambre il y avait aussi... Ulquiorra. Oui, vous avez bien lut. Il était enfermé dans une pièce sombre et petite avec _Ulquiorra Schiffer_. Mais ce n'était pas le pire non ! Car OUI il y avait pire ! Elle ne pouvait pas se satisfaire seulement de ça non, cette folle voulait que…

« -Que signifie : "Le symbole de sa mort est le vide. Toi je te demande juste de le remplir, ce qui est parfaitement logique mon petit schtroumf ! Et tu verras, vous serez tout les deux parfaitement heureux d'avoir fait cette simple démarche ! " ? »

Et merde. Ulquiorra venait de trouver la lettre qu'elle lui avait filée juste avant de se barrer. Pourvu qu'il ne trouve pas…

« -Et qu'est ce que c'est du "lubrifiant" ? »

… Trop tard. Il allait la buter (enfin quand il aurait le niveau, parce qu'en plus elle était tercera cette conne).

« -Ecoutes on est enfermé ici pour quelques heures à ce que j'ai compris. Et apparemment cela ne concerne que toi et elle. Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Putain de bordel de chiotte à cul ! Comment il allait lui expliquer tout _ça_ ?

Rageusement, le sexta se laissa tomber sur le lit au côté de son deuxième pire ennemi (au premier rang ex aequo il y avait : Tousen, _elle_ et, surtout : _l'eau_).

« -En fait cette poufiasse a… Enfin elle veut que… RAH COMMENT JE PEUX TE DIRE ÇA ?

- Ça quoi ?

-Elle… … Tu sais comment les humains font les gosses ?

-Oui. Elle m'a montré. C'est assez étrange comme rituel, mais elle m'a dit que l'on éprouvait bien plus de… _Plaisir_ entre deux hommes, et non avec un homme et une femme comme sur les dessins. Je n'ai pas très bien compris le principe de cet acte, mais il semblerait que cela soit aussi épuisant que les combats, enfin à ce que m'a raconté Nnoitora. »

Deux faits choquèrent le pauvre, pauvre Grimmjow au plus haut point. Déjà, cette… Dévergondée avait osé montrer _ça_ à Ulquiorra. Et ce dernier avait parlé, beaucoup. Il y avait aussi comme une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux. D'ailleurs, avait-il déjà vu une autre lueur que celle de l'ennui et de l'agacement dans ces grands yeux verts ?

« -… Et elle m'a aussi dit que tout ce qu'elle m'a expliqué n'était que purement théorique mais que toi, en revanche, tu pourrais me donner des leçons de pratiques. Elle avait d'ailleurs un drôle de regard en me disant cela. »

… Et puis, pourquoi pas après tout ? Aizen ne serait jamais au courant puisque Szayel contrôlait toutes les caméras et micros, et qu'il était de son côté à elle. Et puis, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas… Enfin voilà quoi… Et Ulquiorra n'était pas si moche que ça… Il était même… Carrément attirant. Excitant… Merde, voilà qu'il bandait maintenant…

« -Jaggerjaque ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Et qu'est ce que… »

[…]

« -OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! Szayel, t'es un GENIE!

-Je sais. Mais maintenant, on éteint la caméra.

-Nooooon s'il te plaît encore un peu ! Juste… Une heure ou deux !

-…

-Mais quoi ? Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! Après tout, c'est juste pour vérifier si ton produit fonctionne ! Ça se trouve y'a des disfonctionnements, et si on ne reste pas devant l'écran, on ne le saura jamais ! Et tu ne pourras jamais lancer ta gamme d'aphrodisiaque !

-MES PRODUITS N'ONT AUCUN DISFONCTIONNEMENTS ! TU VEUX JUSTE TE RINCER L'ŒIL ESPECE DE SALE PERVERSE !

-NOOOON POSE LA ! »

[…]

Le lendemain, jour de la réunion hebdomadaire, plusieurs faits inhabituels furent établis.

Déjà, Ulquiorra marchait étrangement et avait les yeux qui brillaient (enfin dans la limite du possible, ça reste Ulquiorra tout de même).

Ensuite, il y avait Grimmjow. Enfin la loque qu'était devenue Grimmjow. Un œil rond, grand ouvert, symbole du choc par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait. L'autre légèrement fermé, qui regardait tout sans vraiment regarder, montrait qu'il repensait aux événements de la veille et, au vue de la bave coulant sur son menton, cela devait être de très bons évènements…

Il y avait aussi la tercera, des étoiles pleins les yeux, qui poussait des petits cris stupides dès que son regard se posaient sur le sexta ou le cuatro.

Et enfin Szayel, de grandes griffures sur tout le visage, les vêtements froissés, l'œil hagard. Certainement sous le choc de l'attaque qu'il avait reçut. Il en avait cependant tiré une très bonne conclusion : ne jamais, Ô grand jamais, écarter une fan de yaoi d'un écran où deux jeunes et beaux amants copulaient allègrement…

* * *

**Voilà ^^'. Mettez des reviews si vous avez lu jusqu'au bout et me donner des idées pour un futur Grimm Ulqui (si vous avez envie que j'en écrive malgré le torchon si dessus XD)!**


End file.
